Sprig of Mistletoe
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Someone has been putting up mistletoe around the Voyager. A series of related drabbles
1. Captain's Door

Sprig of Mistletoe

Title: Sprig of Mistletoe: Captain's Door

Author: Stephen

Series: VOY, Sprig of Mistletoe

Codes: J/C, drabble

Challenge: Mistletoe

Rating: [PG-13]

Summary: Someone left some mistletoe above the Captain's door.

The sprig of mistletoe above Janeway's door was an invitation to Chakotay, one that their uniforms was not stopping. Janeway had long told him that romance shouldn't happen in uniform. Which was a shame, because Chakotay loved women in uniform

Janeway found herself enveloped by his arms, and the kiss began. It had been a long time since Janeway had a kiss like this. It ignited her fires, it consumed her. Her thoughts were overwhelmed by the passion in Chakotay's embrace.

The issue of such activities occurring while in uniform was made moot five minutes later inside the Captain's quarters.


	2. Broken Glass

Title: Sprig of Mistletoe: Broken Glass

Author: Stephen

Series: VOY, Sprig of Mistletoe

Codes: P/T

Challenge: Mistletoe

Rating: [R]

Summary: Message from the EMH please throw something different next time

Lieutenant Tom Paris arrived at their quarters to find B'Elanna standing beside a basket filled with ornaments. Above her was a sprig of mistletoe, and she wore absolutely nothing.

"You aren't going to throw those glass ones, are you?"

"It depends on if you're going to sing, Tom."

"Deck the halls with boughs of holy..."

He caught the first, missed the second, before she hit the deck beneath their Christmas tree. The basket of ornaments fell, and they broke around them as Tom's clothes flew off.

The Emergency Holographic Doctor recommended less breakable ornaments, when they came in for treatment


	3. Double Double

Title: Sprig of Mistletoe: Double Double

Author: Stephen

Series: VOY, Sprig of Mistletoe

Codes: K/f/f

Challenge: Mistletoe

Rating: [R]

Summary: Twice the fun, square that for results.

It was an adventure to meet the Delany Sisters underneath the mistletoe. Harry Kim was enjoying it though. The sisters took turns.

First it was a kiss on a cheek, then on the lips. Next the barest hint of tongue passed Harry's lip, before the fourth kiss turned into a full french kiss. The fifth kiss found hands slipping under Harry's shirt, which he returned with the sixth kiss.

The seventh kiss, his hands found only a bra, missing at the next.

The twelfth kiss on, would be explanation for the twins, nine months later. They ran in the family.


	4. Resistance

Title: Sprig of Mistletoe: Resistance

Author: Stephen

Series: VOY, Sprig of Mistletoe

Codes: m/7

Challenge: Mistletoe

Rating: [R]

Summary: Under the mistletoe, it's futile

When she was known as Annika Hansen, she had found her parents kissing under the mistletoe gross. They'd said when she grew up, that would change. She grew up Borg.

Kissing was irrelevant as a Borg.

Now, however, she was human again. Seven of Nine still avoided the mistletoe. It caused unnecessary emotions. Efficiency was a legacy of being Borg.

That was before Mister Tall Dark and Handsome trapped her there. Her avoidance of the mistletoe brought her into his arms under another sprig. He brought his lips to met hers, and her emotions flowed.

Resistance is Futile, Seven ... Annika


	5. Results

Title: Sprig of Mistletoe: Results

Author: Stephen

Series: VOY, Sprig of Mistletoe

Codes: Naomi

Challenge: Mistletoe

Rating: [R]

Summary: She started it. She watches the results. she wants it to stop.

Naomi was regretting placement of mistletoe last Christmas. It would have been so bad if being the Captain's Assistant was the only reason to regret it. Only dealing with the results of one kiss going too far would be enough. But she was apparently now old enough to babysit.

Her mother thought the responsibility was good for her. She apparently had gotten a good recommendation from the Captain from the first time that she'd watched little Kate.

So now she had to watch Kate and Miranda, Jennifer and June, Harold and Henry, and little Anastasia.

Therefore she exclaimed, "No Kissing!"


End file.
